Summer Means Fun or Fear!
by Digilady99
Summary: The Smashers head to Delfino Plaza for a short summer break. But then something horrifying happens to Fox while he's swimming in the water with his friends! Can he get out of it... alive! READ AND FIND OUT!


Ah… summertime, the time of the year when people love to go to the beach. Speaking of he beach, Master Hand wanted to give the Smashers a treat and planned a weekend vacation at beautiful Delfino Plaza. It has now been one day since they arrived there and it is now a gorgeous, sunny day and the Smashers including Master Hand and Crazy Hand went to the beach.

Everyone was doing what they wanted and enjoying it. Mario and Luigi were barbequing lunch while Peach, Zelda, and Samus (without her Power Suit of course) were in their bikinis sun-bathing. Captain Falcon, Snake, Wolf, Lucario, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, Wario, Sonic, R.O.B., Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Pit, Marth, Ike, Mr. Game and Watch, Olimar, and Red were having a friendly volleyball game on the shore. Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Jigglypuff, Nana, Popo, Yoshi, Pikachu, Toon Link, Diddy Kong, Ivysaur, Squirtle, and Charizard were all building sandcastles cooperatively. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were just lying under a few palm trees sipping alcohol-free margaritas (though they don't have mouths).

The only ones in the ocean were Fox, Falco, and Link. The three friends were bodysurfing on the waves and enjoying the crystal-clear tropical water.

"Ah, this is like heaven, huh, guys?" Fox asked his two friends.

"Yeah, I know. It was nice for Master Hand to take us here for the weekend." Link said dipping himself in the water.

"Yeah! We needed a break from brawling anyway!" Falco cried. Fox and Link laughed.

But, little did they know that something was watching them from deep underwater. Its eyes were set on the three pair of legs it saw. But its eyes set on only one of them and then slowly started to make its way closer and closer.

Back on the surface, Fox and Link finished laughing when Fox was suddenly jerked down and pulled underwater. Link and Falco gasped.

A moment later, Fox popped back and started screaming, "Falco! Link! Help!" Then he was violently pulled back underwater. Falco and Link both yelled, "FOX!"

Their distant yells for Fox could be barely heard underwater. Fox tried to scream again for help, but it was useless. He was being pulled down deeper into the clear water. He then turned around and took a glance on whatever was grabbing his what he believed was his left leg. His eyes widened when he saw it was a sixteen-foot-long great white shark that was biting down on Fox's left leg!

Fox never saw a real-live shark before and not even up-close like this! He then saw blood all around him in the water. He was scared for his life. He fought in the air and on land but he NEVER fought anything underwater before! How in the world was he gonna get out of this… alive?

It was like minutes or maybe even forever that he was underwater but it was really only seconds and Fox knew if he wanted to live, he had to fight back against the shark. Realizing his arms were free, Fox started punching the shark in the nose and then after six or seven punches, Fox gave a final punch in the right eye and the shark released his left leg and backed down. Fox looked around again and saw more blood in he water and he knew he was losing blood fast. Fearing the shark would come back, he quickly swam back up to the surface with enough air in his lungs despite he could not feel his left leg at all.

He managed to break through the surface and screamed so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing back on shore and turned towards where the painful scream came from.

Falco and Link, who were still in the water, swam over to the injured vulpine and dragged him to shore. Everyone shouted and panicked when they saw the major shark bites on Fox's left leg and the blood spilling out on the shore. Master Hand and Crazy Hand rushed to the scene and were in shock on what just happened. It came to the conclusion that Fox was attacked by a shark.

Fox continued screaming in agonizing pain as Falco and Link laid Fox on a beach towel. "Fox, just hang on. You're gonna be okay." Falco said in a reassuring tone. Fox held Falco's feathered hand tightly and then Link asked, "Fox, what happened back there?" Fox shivered and then managed to say, "Sh-sh-shark." Falco and Link gasped in horror and then Fox passed out ignoring the desperate calls of his name from his worried friends.

Many hours later, Fox woke up to find himself a bed in a hospital room with a big white cast around his left leg and a cord with a pack of blood going into it. Then everything that happened today raced through Fox's head and he knew he was still alive. Then Master Hand came in.

"Fox! You're awake!" He said happily.

Fox just nodded and said, "Yeah. But… what happened? How is my left leg…?"

Master Hand finished for him, "Don't worry, Fox. Your left is alright. However, you did lose a lot of blood. Crazy Hand and I managed to save your left leg by performing a six-hour surgery give you blood infusions to restore it. You are a very lucky guy, Fox. Not everyone survives a shark attack like that."

Fox still stared at his left leg and watched the blood infusion go in it. Then Falco and Link busted in with worried looks. "Master Hand! Is he okay?" They both cried in sync together. "Calm down, you two. Fox just woke up." Master Hand said.

The blue avian and the young Hylian rushed to the weak vulpine. "Fox! Thank God you're alright!" Falco cried. Link then said, "We were worried you weren't gonna make it! You scared us and everyone else was so worried about you!"

Fox nodded again and said, "Yeah, I guess I'm alright." Falco then asked, "Fox, was it really s shark that attacked you back there?" Fox took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah." Link gasped and put a comforting hand on his Fox's shoulder. "Well… were just glad you're safe, Fox." Link smiled. Falco gave Fox a gentle and friendly nudge and said, "Yeah, be thankful you survived this, buddy." Fox weakly smiled and said, "Thanks, guys."

A day later, the Smashers returned to the Smash Mansion and things were back to normal. But for Fox, he couldn't brawl for a few weeks until his left leg was recovered. Once those weeks went by, Fox was back in brawling and he even went back to swimming but being more careful about the waters he swims in. He still looks back on how he survived that terrifying shark attack and being thankful he's still alive.

THE END

YAY! Fox lived through the shark attack and sorry if it's short but please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
